Three Idots
by Furukawa Mayu
Summary: Aihara Kotoko, Oh Ha Ni, dan Yuan Xiang Qin tiga gadis bodoh yang mengejar cinta tiga pria cerdas. Bagaimana jika mereka bertiga dipertemukan? Kelakuan konyol apa lagi yang akan mereka perbuat? Simak semua kisah mereka hanya di Three Idiots.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Itazura na Kiss © Tada Kaoru**

 **.**

 **Itazura na Kiss Love In Tokyo © Miura Yuiko**

 **Naughty Kiss/ Playfull Kiss © Go Eun Nim**

 **It's Started With A Kiss © Qi Yang Lin**

 **.**

 **Three Idiot © Furukawa Mayu**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/ Humor  
**

 **Pairing : Aihara Kotoko, Oh Ha Ni, Yuang Xiang Qin,**

 **Irie Naoki, Baek Seung Jo, Jiang Zhi Shu**

 **WARNING :**

 **Fanfiction ini dibuat berdasarkan tiga versi Drama Itazura na Kiss, diantaranya**

 **adalah:**

 **Jepang (Itazura na Kiss Love In Tokyo Season 1), Korea (Naughty Kiss/ Playfull Kiss),**

 **dan Taiwan (It's Started With A Kiss). Mungkin sedikit OOC. EYD tidak sempurna.**

 **Typo bertebaran. Garing (disiram aja).**

 **Selamat membaca**

.

.

Three Idiot © Furukawa Mayu

.

.

 **SATU**

" _Bye Jinko, Bye Satomi_." Aihara Kotoko.

.

.

Bagi sebagian orang di dunia ini coklat dapat membuat _mood_ seseorang menjadi lebih baik. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk gadis yang sedari pagi sudah menghabiskan kurang lebih dua belas batang coklat. Entah giginya terbuat dari apa, tapi dia tidak merasa ngilu sedikitpun dengan rasa coklat yang manis tiada tara. Aihara Kotoko, ya dia gadis yang sudah mengabiskan dua belas batang coklat dan sekarang dia sedang memakan coklat yang ketiga belas.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memakan coklat itu, Aihara- _san_?" tanya seorang laki-laki berperawakan kurus tinggi berdiri diambang pintu kamar Kotoko.

Kotoko menoleh kearahnya dengan memasang wajah bete "Sampai _mood_ –ku kembali normal." Jawabnya dengan ketus.

"Kau masih kesal pada kedua sahabatmu itu?"

Kotoko hanya mengangguk.

–ya gadis yang akrab dipanggil Kotoko ini merasa kesal pada kedua sahabatnya. Dia merasa selama ini dia dibohongi oleh mereka. Seharusnya mereka berdua sudah memberi tahu Kotoko jauh-jauh hari, bukannya kemarin.

"Mereka tidak mengerti perasaanku, Irie- _kun._ " Kata Kotoko dengan nada serak. Dia kecewa.

"Irie- _kun_ bagaimana ini?" tiba-tiba mata Kotoko berkaca-kaca, tapi dia masih bisa menahan air mata itu untuk tidak keluar dari matanya.

Irie menghela napas, kemudian memasukan kedua lengannya ke saku celana. "Setidaknya kau susul mereka sebelum mereka pergi. Tadi Jinko menelfon dan—ya mereka akan segera _take off_ tiga puluh menit lagi." Kemudian laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan Kotoko dengan keterpurukan dan kebingungan yang melanda.

"Tiga puluh menit lagi?" Kotoko tercengan mendengarnya. _Jadi benar mereka akan pergi? Mereka benar-benar tidak berbohong_ , batin Kotoko.

"Irie- _kun_!" Kotoko beranjak dan memanggil laki-laki itu.

Irie Naoki hanya menoleh kebelakang dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Jika aku menyusul mereka—apa akan merubah keadaan?" tanya Kotoko dengan sedikit putus asa.

Tanpa melihat kearah Kotoko dia menjawab dengan dinginnya "Tidak, mereka akan tetap pergi. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan baik." Kemudian Irie berlalu menuruni tangga.

Kotoko masih terdiam mematung di depan kamarnya. _Tidak akan merubah keadaan, iya tidak akan!_ _Mereka pasti akan tetap pergi Kotoko!_

Benar apa yang dikatakan Irie Naoki, laki-laki yang telah Kotoko sukai dari kelas 1 SMA. Setidaknya Kotoko bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kedua sahabtanya itu. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Kotoko segera berlari dan berniat untuk menyusul kedua sahabtanya.

.

Three Idiot © Furukawa Mayu

.

 _Jinko, Satomi maafkan aku. Maafkan atas keegoisanku. Aku seharusnya bahagia ketika tahu bahwa kalian menjadi siswi pertukaran pelajar ke Korea dan Taiwan. Aku harusnya bangga dengan prestasi kalian. Tapi kenyataannya aku hanya bisa diam, marah, dan aku mengedepankan egoku yang tidak mau berpisah dengan kalian._

Kotoko hanya bisa menyesali perbuatanya, dia terus berlari menuju bandara. Dia tidak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya berlari sembari menangis berlinangan air mata. Mukanya sudah tidak terkontrol lagi. Tapi dia tidak peduli, yang penting dia bisa tepat waktu menemui Jinko dan Satomi.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa kilometer Kotoko berlari, dia sampai di Bandara. Dengan napas terengah-engah dan tangan yang menempel di lutut dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Melihat apakah ada tanda-tanda dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Jinko, Satomi _dokoni?_ " kata Kotoko dengan kelelahan

Kotoko terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya, sesekali dia berlari kecil ke kanan dan kekiri, kedepan dan kebelakang. Pikirannya mulai kacau waktu yang tersisa hanya sedikit lagi. Dia harus bisa menemukan kedua sahabatnya. Ketika melihat seseorang bertubuh bundar dan diikat bulat dua, Kotoko langsung menghampirinya dan tanpa ragu dia berteriak kencang. "Jinko, Jinko!"

Orang yang dimaksud oleh Kotoko melihat kearahnya. Dia mendengar teriakan Kotoko yang nyaring dan menggemparkan bandara.

"Kotoko!" Jinko terkejut dengan kedatangan sahabatnya yang dari kemarin sedang _pundung_.

"Jinko _gomennasai_." Kotoko langsung memeluk Jinko dengan erat. Untuk saat ini dia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan sahabatnya. "Aku terlalu egois, maafkan aku."

" _Daijoubu_ Kotoko. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga salah memberi tahu mu baru kemarin. Pasti _kokoro_ -mu tidak siap." Kata Jinko dengan terisak.

Kotoko merasakan pundaknya panas, ya Jinko juga sedang menangis sama sepertinya.

"Jinko jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan lupakan aku, di Taiwan banyak makan ya supaya kamu kembali ke Jepang tidak kurus kering."

" _Ha'i_ Kotoko! Kamu juga jaga diri. Semoga setelah aku pulang dari Taiwan kamu sudah ada progres dengan Irie."

" _Ha'i_ Jinko, itu pasti!" Kata Kotoko yakin. Iya dia yakin bahwa nanti akan ada progres dengan Irie Naoki. Semoga saja semoga, kita doakan dia.

Kotoko melepaskan pelukan sahabatnya. " _Jaa_ Jinko. _Soyeba_ Satomi _wa doko_?"

"Itu disana." Jawab Jinko dengan ala iklan parabola tv.

Kotoko melihat kearah yang ditunjukan Jinko dan dia segera pamitan pada sahabat bulatnya dan pergi menuju Satomi. " _Matta ne_." Kata Kotoko.

Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah Kotoko mencari keberadaan teman cantiknya. "Satomi!" teriaknya. Kotoko berteriak bukan karena telah menemukan Satomi tapi agar Satomi muncul kepermukaan.

"Satomi! SA-TO-MI!" teriakan Kotoko semakin nyaring dan ini membuat dirinya menjadi perhatian beberapa pasang mata di Bandara.

Tiba-tiba Kotoko melihat tangan yang melambai-lambai tepat arah jam 11 darinya. Kotoko melihatnya dan YA dia Satomi. Satomi berada jauh disana, Kotoko tak mampu meraihnya. Iya jelas dia tidak mampu karena Satomi sudah harus menaiki pesawat.

"Satomi maafkan aku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik di Korea. Semoga kamu dapat menemukan _Oppa_ yang ganteng. Tapi akan selalu tetap Irie- _kun_ lebih ganteng!" teriak Kotoko, teriakannya lebih menggelegarkan Bandara.

" _Ha'i, arigatou_ Kotoko!" balas Satomi dengan teriakannya.

Kotoko melambaikan tangganya, melepaskan kepergian Satomi dengan senyuman dan air mata. Kotoko menghela napas, memejamkan matanya dia sedikit mengenang masa lalunya bersama Jinko dan juga Satami. Dimana mereka bersama, tertawa, menangis, dan Kotoko mengingat kejahilan mereka saat menyebarkan foto dirinya bersama Irie.

" _Bye_ Jinko, _Bye_ Satomi." Kata Kotoko tenang dan dia tidak menyesal tidak akan pernah menyesal. Karena dia bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Kotokopun melangkah meninggalkan Bandara.

Sepanjang jalan Kotoko hanya bisa tersenyum tegar. Tidak dapat dipungkiri walaupun dia merasa tenang dan lega tapi dirinya kini kesepian di kelas. Tidak ada lagi teman yang bisa mendengarkan seluruh curahan hatinya tentang Irie- _kun_ ,

–sebentar jika berbicara mengenai Irie- _kun_ Kotoko tiba-tiba tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Tadi Irie- _kun_ menyuruhku untuk menyusul Jinko dan Satomi dan dia memberi saran padaku. Woaaaahhhh~" Wajah Kotoko kini telah berubah, bukan menjadi _Power Rang**_ tapi kini dia jadi berseri-seri.

Dia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. "Haaaaahhh~~ Irie- _kun_ dia perhatian padaku. Ah mungkinkah dia sudah ada perasaan terhadapku? Hahaha." Tiba-tiba Kotoko tertawa licik.

"Hahahah." Kotoko tidak berhenti tertawa, ya dia sangat kegirangan karena Irie Naoki sudah mulai perhatian padanya. Kotokopun tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

 _-Kotoko's Dreaming Start-_

" _Kotoko." Sapa Irie ketika dirinya tiba dirumah. "Bagaimana kau sudah pamitan pada kedua sahabatmu?"_

 _Kotoko mengangguk pelan raut wajahnya masih terlihat sedih._

 _Irie menghampiri Kotoko tanggan Irie dia letakkan di kepala Kotoko. "Jangan sedih Kotoko, kau masih punya aku."_

 _Kotoko terkejut sekaligus bingung dia melihat kearah Irie. Tampak wajah Irie yang selalu dingin berubah menjadi hangat, Irie tersenyum pada Kotoko. Irie mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kotoko, Kotoko memejamkan matanya. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, Semakin de_ –

\- _Kotoko's Dreaming End-_

" _Excusme._ " Seseorang menyadarkan Kotoko dari lamunannya. Kotoko terkejut dan memasang wajah yang kikuk. Terlihat seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi putih berdiri di depannya.

" _Do you know Tonan Senior High School?"_ tanya laki-laki itu, dia mengenakan kemeja dan celana jeans biru tua. Laki-laki itu membawa koper dan ransel. Kotoko melihat kearahnya dengan bingung.

" _Hello_." Laki-laki itu berbicara lagi menyapa Kotoko sekaligus memastikan bahwa gadis di depannya ini masih hidup.

" _E—tto pl—ease I am not English wakaranai yo_." Kata Kotoko dengan sedikit mengeja tiap kata dalam bahasa Inggris yang dia sebutkan.

"Oh, _sumimasen deshita_." Kata laki-laki itu meminta maaf.

"Yaya! _P-lease nihon nihon._ Hahaha" Kotoko tertawa yang sedikit dia paksakan.

"Iya aku sudah berbicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang." Kata laki-laki itu.

"Oh _Ha'i._ Tadi kamu bertanya apa?"

"Aku bertanya apakah kau tahu SMA Tonan?" tanya laki-laki itu mengulang pertanyaannya dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Oh SMA Tonan. Ya aku tahu, itu sekolah ku." Jawab Kotoko. "Ada apa?"

"Jadi begini saya mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar ke SMA Tonan. Hari ini saya ingin mengunjungi sekolah itu."

"Oh pertukaran pelajar. Tapi sekarang hari minggu dan sekolah libur."

Laki-laki itu kebingungan dia mengela napas. Sebenarnya dia ingat bahwa hari ini hari minggu tapi apa boleh buat dia tidak tahu harus kemana. Ini semua gara-gara temannya yang sama mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar pergi meninggalkannya. Jadi dia tidak tahu harus kemana, karena alamat rumah yang akan mereka tempati ada pada temannya.

"Ah tidak! Sepertinya masih ada guru pembina OSIS di sekolah. Mau ku antar?" tanya Kotoko. Dia sedikit iba pada laki-laki dihadapnnya.

"Boleh, maaf jika aku merepotkan mu. Oh maaf sebelumnya saya tidak sopan, saya belum memperkenalkan diri saya. Perkenalkan nama saya Baek Seung Jo. Saya siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Korea dan akan bersekolah di SMA Tonan. Mohon bimbingannya." Kata laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan dia sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh... Heh? Pertukaran pelajar?" Kotoko terkejut dan sejujurnya terkejutnya sangatlah telat. Laki-laki itu sudah memberitahu bahwa dia siswa pertukaran pelajar sebanyak dua kali dan baru kali ini dia menyadarinya. "Namaku Aihara Kotoko." Tambahnya.

 _Wah jadi ini ya yang akan menggantikan Satomi di kelas,_ batin Kotoko.

"Wah kamu di Korea kelas F ya?" tanya Kotoko girang "Sama aku juga dari kelas F. Hahaha"

Laki-laki yang bernama Baek Seung Jo itu memasang wajah datarnya dan jika melihat gadis yang ada di depannya dia seketika ingin marah. Ya gadis ini mirip dengan temannya yang menghilang dan meninggalkannya.

"Maaf saya dari kelas A dan saya disini di transfer untuk belajar di kelas A." Jawabnya dengan dingin.

 **Deziiiinggg!** Seketika Kotoko seperti ditusuk oleh pisau, _kokoro_ -nya terasa sakit.

"Hahahaha" Kotoko kembali tertawa dipaksakan. "Sudah kuduga!"

"Hah?"

"T—tidak. Hahaha"

"Jadi bisa kau antarkan saya ke SMA Tonan?" kata Seung Jo.

Kotoko hanya mengangguk " _Please, Dozo_." Dia mempersilahkan Seung Jo jalan terlebih dahulu sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Sepanjang jalan mereka tidak banyak berbicara. Kotoko sendiri bingung harus memulai dengan topik apa. Dia hanya memandang Seung Jo yang hanya terdiam. Seung Jo sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Kotoko meskipun jelas-jelas Kotoko memperhatikannya sangat lekat. Pembawaan Seung Jo sangat dingin, jika dilihat lebih dalam Kotoko merasa dia ini mirip dengan- **IRIE NAOKI!**

Tidak tidak! Dia berbeda dengan Irie. Kotoko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Iya iya dia berbeda jelas berbeda! Kini Kotoko menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mata Seung Jo sedikit melirik pada Kotoko. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Heh?" Kotoko melihat kearah Seung Jo. "I—iya aku baik-baik saja."

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari gadis yang berjalan disampingnya Seung Jo kembali diam dengan wajah dinginnya.

Sekitar lima belas menit mereka jalan, akhirnya tiba di SMA Tonan. Kotoko membawa Seung Jo ke ruang guru. Syukurlah masih ada pembina OSIS disekolah sedang mengerjakan laporan kegiatan OSIS tempo lalu. Langsung saja Kotoko dan Seung Jo menceritakan inti dari permasalahan yang dialami Seung Jo. Ya Seung Jo tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang. Kemudian Seung Jo diberikan secarik kertas yang menggambarkan peta menuju ketempat dimana Seung Jo harus berlabuh.

" _Arigatou sensei_." Kata Kotoko dia membungkukkan badannya hormat kepada gurunya.

"Aah, terimakasih juga Aihara- _san_ kau sudah mengantarkan siswa dari Korea ini. Yasudah kalian hati-hati dijalan." Kata guru tersebut.

" _Ha'i."_

Kotoko dan Seung Jo pergi keluar dari bangunan SMA Tonan. Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah.

"Terimakasih Aihara- _san_." Kata Seung Jo.

"Aah tidak apa. Aku senang bisa membantu siswa dari Korea. Hahaha." Kotoko menepuk lengan Seung Jo. "Oh ya apa mau ku antar?"

"Tidak usah terimakasih Aihara- _san_. Peta ini sudah jelas." Jawab Seung Jo.

"Oh, _soukka_. _Ja matta ne_ Bek Seung Jo." Kata Kotoko.

"Baek Seung Jo." Kata Seung Jo membenarkan namanya yang salah di sebut oleh Kotoko.

" _Gomen,_ Baek Seung Jo."

Seung Jo hanya mengangguk pelan dan dia pergi meninggalkan Kotoko.

" _Matta ne_ Baek Seung Jo _-san!"_ Kotoko melambaikan kedua tanggannya.

Seung Jo menghela napas panjang. "Sudah kuduga dia mirip Ha Ni. Pasti akan sangat merepotkan menghadapi dua makhluk seperti itu."

 **\- To Be Continue -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Next Chappter -**

"Apapun akan ku lakukan agar bersama-sama dengan Seung Jo!"

"Apa?! Kau akan pergi ke Jepang Ha Ni?"

"Apa kau sanggup untuk tinggal di Jepang?"

"Jepang! Aku datang!"

"Ha Ni! Tunggu!"

 **A/N :**

Hallo! Siapa aku? Ya dulu penname ku Felisha Mayu, sekarang ku putuskan untuk mengganti penname ku menjadi Furukawa Mayu.

Oke jadi ide aneh ini muncul ketika sedang termenung dalam perjalanan pulang kampung. Sebenernya ini tantangan untuk Mayu! Mayu orangnya _garing_ dan harus bisa membawa unsur komedi dalam fiction ini. Apalagi ini membawa tiga drama dalam satu cerita.

Sejujurnya Mayu hanya hatam Drama Itazura na Kiss Love In Tokyo. Playful Kiss hanya bertahan satu episode dan It's Strated With A Kiss baru nonton setengah epsiode di yutup *coret* youtube. Tapi Mayu akan berusaha menghadirkan ke-idiotan Kotoko, Ha Ni, dan Xiang Qin yang mengejar cinta Naoki, Seung Jo, dan Zhi Shu.

Ini masih permulaan. Semoga kalian suka ;) Jangan lupa riview yah dan minta sarannya juga ^^

Arigatou Nyan ^w^


End file.
